Essai sur la hierarchie du monde sorcier
by Mlle Pepita
Summary: Draco Malfoy expose sont point de vue sur la supériorité des sorciers au sang pure, la petitesse des détracteurs de la magie noire, et l'issue logique de la guerre, telle qu'elle se profile. Une prise de parole inédite.


Je suis Draco Malfoy, et je suis prêt à vous dire ce que vous ignorez encore sur le monde sorcier. Vous êtes sans doutes de ceux qui, naïvement, croient dur comme fer, et ont été élevés dans l'idée, que chaque être vivant est placé sur le même pied d'égalité que ceux de son espèce, et cela dès sa naissance. Je peux affirmer une chose : dans le monde des sorciers, cette affirmative est fausse. Il ne s'agit que d'un mensonge honteux, et cela, ne peuvent vraiment le comprendre que ceux qui se trouvent en haut de l'échelle sociale. C'est là l'endroit où je me trouve. C'est vrai : d'en haut, on observe les véritables mécanismes de la société avec plus d'aisance. Tout devient plus clair lorsque l'on se trouve face à la réalité, sans ressentir un quelconque besoin de se la cacher, éternellement, car elle ne nous convient pas. Cette réalité me convient.

Moi, Draco Malfoy, né de deux parents issus de familles au sang plus purs que le diamant, portant mon nom comme une fiereté -la seule chose que personne ne pourra jamais m'enlever-, je peux affirmer la réalité, qui déplait, que l'on n'ose pas dire, qui dérange : Il serait mentir que de prétendre que les sorciers au sang impure, où, pire, nés moldus, sont nos égaux. Il existe à celà une raison simple et évidente, pour qui veut bien la voir sans détourner le regard : la vie, -toute forme de vie- a toujours été accordée aux plus forts, aux plus intelligents, aux vainqueurs de la chaîne alimentaire, notamment.

Cette évidence nous place donc, -nous : sorciers- à un rang supérieur à celui des moldus. Nos pouvoirs sont un don qui n'est pas négligeable dans la lutte pour la vie et, pour aller plus loin, de la prosperité. Il est donc clair qu'ayant du sang moldu dans les veines, l'on voit sa qualité de sorcier diminuer. Bien sûr, nombre des personnes ne sont pas prêtes à accepter cette évidence. Je ne prétend pas vouloir la leur faire avaler de force : ils ne comprendraient pas, étant les victimes de cette douloureuse loi.

Les gens de ma qualité qui appliquent cet élémentaire principe de ne pas se voiler la face sur leur supériorité sont, pour la plupart, adeptes de la magie noire. Là encore, une explication simple peut être donnée : la magie noire, parfois dite maléfique, est la plus puissante de doutes. Toute personne sensée aura donc l'envie normale de vouloir l'utiliser, pour voir sa force accroître. La magie est un don, la vie ne dure que peu de temps. Durant celui-ci, notre devoir est d'apprendre à honorer nos ancêtres, en ne nous résignant pas à la mièvre médiocrité de la simple magie blanche. Celle des "bons sorciers". Entendez par là : les mieilleux détracteurs de la pratique millénaire qu'est l'art obscure.

Ainsi donc, il est évident qu'appartenant à l'élite de la société, et pratiquant la plus superbe forme de magie qui soit, de se tourner vers un homme, vers un seul homme, pour faire entendre au monde entier notre, ma supériorité. Le seigneur des ténèbres est mon maître, à qui je saurai rester fidèl, quoi qu'il arrive. Je dois bien avouer que ma vie a parfois été emplie de doute et de contraintes. L'existance n'est pas toujours facile, lorsque l'on a la lourde responsabilité, comme moi, d'être de ceux vers qui tous les regards se tournent lorsqu'il est question de rayonnement du monde magique. Parfois, j'ai failli. Cependant, le seigneur des ténèbres m'a pardonné.

Aujourd'hui, je peux le déclamer haut et fort : enfin, le monde sorcier est prêt à accepter que le pouvoir soit donné à ceux qui le méritent, seuls. Oh ! Bien sûr, il ne fallait presque plus qu'un pas; quoique l'on puisse dire des mangemorts -c'est ainsi que l'on nomme les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres-, chaque homme de pouvoir du monde sorcier avait su reconnaître leurs capacités. Mais aujourd'hui, cela tent à devenir -enfin- une chose officielle. Le ministère a été pris d'assaut par les sorciers au sang pur prêts à gouverner, sans pitié ni caintre aucune, leurs inférieurs et opposants.

Bien sûr, ma très chère mère, à qui je dois obéissance, n'a pas accepté que je me joigne au combat. Elle a donc préféré que je me rende à Poudlard, pour effectuer ma dernière année de cours. Cette école m'agace par son manque d'intelligence, dans le choix des matières enseignée, dont ne font naturellement pas partie les forces du mal. Cependant, elle m'est un peu plus agréable depuis la morbide démission de son directeur, épisode de ma vie dont je ne souhaite pas parler, ayant alors failli renier mes plus fondamentaux principes.

Naturellement, je me suis vite apperçu que ce très chèr Harry Potter n'était pas présent en cours. Bien sûr. Parti faire la guerre -tout seul : noble coeur !- contre les mangemorts, pour étaler au monde sa stupide bravoure. Non, ne prêtez pas attention à celui que je viens de citer, il n'en vaut absolument pas la peine. Un simple petit prétencieux, ayant un jour survécu à une attaque du seigneur des ténèbres, et en ayant fait sa fièreté, en petit coq qu'il est.

A l'aube de la nouvelle ère du monde sorcier, enfin dirigé par de dignes mages, je peux l'affirmer haut et fort, sans peur aucune de la rudesse de mes propos, ou du choc qu'ils pourraient occasionner, chez de faibles sangs de bourbe ou autres traîtres à la condition sorcière : Nous sommes supérieurs. Nous allons gagner.

Mieux encore : il s'agira là de l'ordre juste des choses.


End file.
